In recent trends, portable computing devices are becoming popular due in part to user demand. Conventional portable computing devices such as laptops include folding members adapted for movement between open and closed positions. When in the closed position, at least one of the folding members includes bumpers to prevent surfaces of the folding members from directly touching, which may cause scratches and/or dents during transport of the laptop. Typically, these bumpers may be manufactured separately form the device itself and may be separately coupled to one of the folding members during assembly. Unfortunately, this manufacturing process can be complex, which may be costly and time-consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve efficiency of manufacturing portable computing devices such as laptops.